


as good as dead

by Skylark42



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: It's how all this started.  Randal wanted to save him.
Relationships: Randal/Heath
Kudos: 9





	as good as dead

**Author's Note:**

> I got some serious 'they used to date' vibes from Heath and Randal, so I wrote this little fic showing where things could have gone wrong.

Randal has a soft spot for newbies, and Heath was new. He might have been working for Queen Bitch, but that could change. The kid had choices. He didn't know he had choices, because he's never been given any. His mother controlled him and now Saorise controls him. Randal wanted to set him free.

It's how all this started. Him trying to take a new vamp under his wing. Help the kid escape his overbearing mother and that bitch. It's not that the kid doesn't have the spine to leave, he's just been controlled so long he doesn't realize it's an option. His mother was a manipulative, emotionally abusive woman. Randal gets that from what Heath says about her, but Heath doesn't seem to recognize the abuse himself.

Randal wanted to save him. (He wants to save all the broken things and people, that's what Randal is for, why Randal exists.)

It wasn't supposed to turn into a relationship. He wasn't supposed to get that invested, not until he brought the kid around to his side. But Heath was so pretty, and so needy, and wanted him so bad. He couldn't resist.

He wishes he had.

Sitting here now looking at Heath, the bar empty except for them, he wishes he had. Because he can't believe what he just heard.

“Saorise asked me to spy on you.”

Heath looks guilty, unable to meet his gaze, gnawing on his lower lip in a way Randal once would have found endearing. He has to ask. He knows the answer, but he has to ask. “Did you agree?”

Heath swallows, looks out the window then back to him with doe eyes shimmering with tears and nods.

“How long?” Randal barks.

“A few months now,” Heath says softly, so softly his voice is barely a murmur. His hand reaches out toward Randal's. Randal snatches his away.

“I didn't want to, I didn't have a choice-”

Randal slams a fist down on the table, Heath recoils back in his seat with a glimmer of fright in his eyes. Good, let him be frightened. (Randal would never hurt him, never lay an angry hand on him, but Heath doesn't have to know that right now.)

“Everyone has a choice. You chose her.”

Heath shakes his head, clamoring out of his side of the booth and moving around to sit next to Randal. “I can fix it, I haven't told her much. I can work for you, if you want.”

Randal snorts. “Is there anyone you won't stab in the back?”

“I never meant to betray you,” Heath clings onto his arm. “Please, you have to forgive me.”

Randal shakes Heath off, grips his arm and bodily moves him out of the booth so he can pass. “I thought I could help you, but you don't want to be helped. You're happy being Queen Bitch's little bitch boy.”

“I don't have to be, Randal, I can help you instead. Be your spy.” It's a desperate plea, one that falls on deaf ears.

“You think that'll fix it? Make it like it never happened? I can barely look at your face.”

There are tears now, streaming down Heath's cheeks. “Please, Randal, don't leave me.”

“Too late for that,” Randal says and sweeps an arm between them. “ _This_ is done.”

He slams the door on the way out and pretends he can't hear the sobbing coming from inside. This is what he gets for thinking he could trust Heath. That offer to be his spy is too good to be true, and he can't stomach the idea of working with him besides. Maybe one day he'll have another chance at it, but it won't be with Heath.

Heath is as good as dead to him.


End file.
